Chaos Bleeds
by Vintageranger
Summary: A mix of Power rangers and Buffy the Vampire Slayer
1. Revealing

Chaos Bleeds

"So a doctorate?" Kat Hillard asked as she walked with Tommy Oliver throughout the darkened roads of Reefside after a dinner with their old friends Adam and Tanya "Can't say I saw that coming"

Tommy looked at her and laughed "Why do people keep saying that?"

"Come on Tommy you weren't exactly a Billy in high school" Kat grinned

"Who was Kat?" Tommy said with a smile

Tommy and Kat smiled as they walked on in silence, neither had seen each other in years and they knew that Adam and Tanya had made a speedy getaway with apologizes in hopes that a spark might occur again. Kat couldn't deny that part of her would always regret leaving for London but in all honesty she couldn't deny Tommy and her had began to spend less nonranger time together after high school ended. They had never really broke up in actual words but both had moved on and dated other people shortly after moving thousands of miles away from each other. Kat opened to her mouth to ask about Tommy's class when they heard a low cry from behind a graveyard wall

"Was that a girl?" Tommy asked looking towards the wall

"I think so" Kat said concerned as they made their way to the wall and found a young girl no more then 16 hunched over crying. Tommy grapped her shoulder gently and she looked up teary-eyed "Can you help me? I'm lost"

"Of course" Kat helped her up and felt the girl's cold hand grip her arm roughly "Hey!" she felt herself whipped around and the girl's arm wrapped around her chest with intense strength. Tommy reached forward to help Kat and the girl pushed Kat roughly to the side and sent Tommy flying with a spin kick to the chest.

"TOMMY!" Kat yelled as he crumbled against a tombstone dazed

"I'll get to you later handsome" the girl said with a growl and turned back with a growl. Kat screamed again when she noticed the girl's face had become bumpy and fangs descended from her lips "You're a vampire!"

"And you're dinner" the girl said with a toothy grin as she grapped Kat roughly once more " Nice you can always count on the helpfulness of strangers" Kat tried push her away and was stunned when a hand grapped the vamp by the shoulder and threw her into a tree stump. Kat was about to scream once more when a hand closed over her mouth

"Hey silly bint" a strong British voice said in her ear " Stop screaming" Kat bit down hard on the hand and the guy let out a howl and stumbled back "You bit me!"

Kat ran over to Tommy as he struggled to focus on the fight on hand "Kimberly?"

Kat looked at him confused and her heart sunk a bit "You really hit your head hard" she looked over at the commotion and gasped "Kimberly!"

Nearby Kimberly was fighting with the young vamp she flipped over the tree stump and threw a left punch sending the vamp back. The vamp looked back with surprise and growled "Slayer"

Tommy and Kat looked at each other "Slayer?" they watched in amazement as Kimberly fought with skill and raw power they hadn't seen even in their ranger days.

"Hey Kim?" Kat looked over recognizing the British accent and saw a pale bleach blonde haired guy leaning against a tree with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and nursing his hand "You got this or should we just wait until the sun comes up?"

Kimberly looked over with slight annoyance and pulled a chopstick out of her hair and staked the vamp in the heart


	2. Authors note!

Hey Everyone!

I'm both MMPRninja and vintageranger. I hadn't went on my vintageranger account in awhile I thought I had lost the account so I made a new one under MMPRninja and put my new story "Chaos Bleeds" under there then I was able to access my old account so I put it under here as well. I plan on erasing the new account. So thank you to anyone who contacted me about the duplicate stories!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Lifes

Tommy and Kat watched amazed as the vamp disappeared into a blast of dust. Kimberly throw the stack to Spike.

"Hey watch the stakes missy" Spike said " We should get out of her" motions towards Tommy and Kat Ken and Barbie here have made enough noise to wake all the dead in this graveyard.

Kimberly turned towards Tommy and Kat and fixed her eyes on Tommy concerned " Are you alright?"

Tommy stood up and looked at her "Kimberly..."

Kimberly held up her hand "We need to get to safety, we can't know if the girl was with other vamps, we'll have to hide out until sunset"

"Now I know you don't mean taking them back to my place" Spike said indigantly and pointed at Kat "That girl bit me!"

"Ironic isn't it?" Kimberly said with a smirk

"Bloody ha" Spike said with a grimace

"Wait! He's a vampire?" Kat asked looking at him wide eyed "Why are you hanging out with a vampire if you're a slayer?"

Kimberly bit her lip and smiled slighty "It's complicated, see Spike here is special"

Spike noticed Tommy stiffing slighty at Kimberly's comment and smirked "Not that that sporto I've had my fill of slayers for a lifetime eventhough I wouldn't say no"

"Shut up Spike' Kimberly looked at Tommy "He is one of two vampires with a soul Tommy, he helps fight the vamps"

"So there's another vamp like him?" Kat asked stepping closer to Tommy still alittle unsure

"Nonono We're nothing alike" Spike growled "Poncy crybaby"

Tommy opened his mouth to defend Kat when he felt Kimberly's hand on his arm "Don't he's talking about Angel the other vampire with a soul" Kimberly shook her head 'They have a bit of a interesting past"

"There is nothing interesting about Angel dull as dirt and he wears lifts in his shoes!" Spike said motioning frantically with his hands

Kimberly grapped Spike arm "Down boy, Let's go" she nodded to the others and they made their way over to a nearby crypt

"Wait a crypt?" Kat asked dismayed looking at Spike"

"Home sweet Home " He pulled open the door "It's either this or become vamp food you're choice princess"

Kimberly felt Tommy grap her arm and she looked back "Kim we need to talk" he noticed Spike watching with keen interest

She nodded and stopped outside the door and crossed her arms "Here is fine"

Tommy looked back at Kat and whispered "I can't leave her with a vampire"

"Hey I heard that don't worry barbie will be fine I promise unlike her I won't bite" Spike said sitting on his couch and popping open a beer

"The name is Kat" Kat said annoyed

"Oh?" Spike said "I know I didn't care"

Kimberly looked back at Tommy " I promise she'll be fine he won't hurt her, Infact I think it's more possible she'll want to hurt him first"

Tommy looked back at Kat and she nodded and he closed the door and turned on his heel "You're a slayer and you didn't think of telling any of us?!"

"Excuse me I don't remeber getting the e-mail about you becoming black ranger Tommy!" Kimberly blasted back "A lot of the smart rules apply even if I wanted to I couldn't have and I didn't want to"

"How long have you been a slayer?" Tommy asked crossing his arms

"Offically since 2002" Kimberly said mimicking his stance " But I've known I was a potential since 1996 a demon was able to souse out the potentials and went on the attack as he held the slayer capitive, he hoped to take out all the potentials and end the slayer line but the slayer died before he could get to us all, then Buffy Summers the new slayer took him out"

"Were you attacked?" Tommy asked soften slight out of concern

Kimberly nodded "I was one of the lucky ones my ranger training came in handy but I barely made it out and I started to distance myself from everyone I cared about"

Tommy looked up and met her eyes "The letter?"

"The letter" Kimberly looked away to compose herself a nd took a breath " You are the last person I wanted to get hurt Tommy and I figured it was the only way I could be sure you wouldn't come after me"

"Darnit Kim I could have helped " Tommy said with anger "I'm not exactly a weakling"

She gave him a sharp look " I never said that Tommy! This life is different then being a ranger I have no choice in the matter and I have to destory monsters that look at sound just like you and me, there is no simple cure to make them better. That vampire used to be a girl a girl with a future and thats what runs through my head Tommy"

"Kim" he stepped forward and she stepped backward

"No I've had to hardening myself to this life Tommy" Kimberly said with a slight hitch in her voice " A life that could get you killed, that almost got you killed and I couldn't take anything happening to you"


	4. Kat and Spike

Kat paced in front of the door as Tommy and Kimberly voices rose, a part of her wanted to interrupt them, the part that was very protective of Tommy ever since she saw how torn up he once was by Kimberly.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Spike said from his couch "Getting in the cross fires between two people like that is bloody suicide"

Kat looked back at him and raised an eyebrow "Two people like what?"

Spike rolled his eyes "You may be blonde but I don't think you're even that naive" he handed her a can of cheap beer and motioned to the couch, where she tentively sat down "You don't fight that passionately with someone unless you really hate them or ...

Kat finished for him "love them"

"Bingo" Spike said raising his beer

Kat looked at him and sighed "It's been years how can they still love each other?"

Spike looked at her a smile playing on his lips " The question you want answered is why not you?"

Kat looked away and whined as she took a swallow of her beer

"Hit a nerve did I?" Spike said with a little glee and surveyed her for a moment "Don't know why Captain America can't love you like that?

"Yes!" Kat practically yelled "I did nothing but stand by his side and try to be the best girlfriend I could and he still never loved me"

"Life's a bitch ain't it?" Spike said then noticing her expression softened slightly "Look I better then anyone else can sympathize with you on this"

"Why" Kat asked interested looking back at him

"Buffy the first slayer was the reason I got my soul" Spike said "I did everything I could to show her I loved her but it was never enough because she never stopped loving him"

"Angel?" Kat said with a slight reassuring smile

"Perceptive little thing" Spike said quietly "The guy broke her heart in every way and she broke his as well but they never stopped loving each other and I finally realized some things you can't erase or compete with"


	5. A Resolution

"Tommy!" Kimberly spun around and began pacing "This isn't like our ranger days we can't beat the bad guys and go have a juice and laugh"

Tommy watched in amazement at how quickly Kimberly had became worked up "Kimberly please relax"

"Tommy this isn't us against the world anymore" she faced him shaking slightly "We can't fight side by side against these things, they aren't robots, monsters or something you cooked up on some island" she held out a wallet showing a picture of the vamp from earlier in the night "Her name was Sara Jenkins, she was a junior at Reefside University and now she's ended"

Tommy looked at the picture and paled slightly " She was in one of my classes a couple years ago"

"Could you have taken her down Tommy?" Kimberly asked stopping and looking him dead in the eyes "You would have tried to save her, if you could have overpowered her your heart is to good to have staked her"

Tommy adverted his eyes letting the truth punch him in the gut "I would have and it wouldn't have mattered would it?"

"I saw you with Jason at the volcano" Kimberly said softly "You would have rather fallen in then let him go and I terrified you would"

Tommy blinked at looked at her with shock "Is that what this is about?"

Kimberly paled and started to walk away but Tommy grapped her arm she looked back and glared "Let go"

"We both know if you wanted to you could easily break free" Tommy said through clenched teeth "You've pushed me away all these years out of fear Kimberly Hart you're better then that"

The tears started flowing and she pushed him back "You're right Tommy I'm weak, I'm sorry I don't want to watch you die in front of my eyes or worse have to kill you, to have to look into the eyes of everyone we know and tell them that I brought you into my life for my own selfish reasons and it killed you"

"Oy Everything alright?" Spike stood in front of the door "You're loud as hell" he motioned to a glaring Tommy "Mind if I talk to Kimberly for a moment?" Tommy pretended to ignore him focusing on Kimberly instead "OY! Captain America a moment with the miss !" Tommy silently walked into the crypt

"What do you want Spike?" Kimberly said drying her eyes on her jacket

"I wanted to have smoke" he jerked his hand toward the building "Barbie started talking about ballet and dancing and I think I went catonic for a bit"

Kimberly couldn't help but smile a bit "She's an amazing dancer"

"Perfect for the big guy in there hey" Spike said cocking his head "To bad the boyo is all about you"

"Kimberly's smile faded quickly "Katherine would be a perfect match for him, they'd be happy"

"Oh Sod all!" Spike exclaimed "You humans are so honorable it makes me sick"

"So It's so bad that I want him to live a happy safe life?" Kimberly exclaimed glaring at Spike

"With the amount of time that boys spent in spandex, he can't be afraid of much" Spike said laughing "It used to be a good laugh watching you guys in those jumpsuits prancing around"

Kimberly glared at him

Spike stopped laughing and looked at her seriously "Kimberly the guy loves you after all this time and you love him, he knows your life and he's still fighting for you"

"He's worried Spike he doesn't love me" Kimberly said

Spike studied her for a second "Right the hard way" he grapped her arm and pulled her into the crypt and pulled her into a kiss in front of Tommy and Katherine.

Kimberly was stunned and went to push him away but was beat by Tommy grapping him and throwing him against the wall

"What the hell was that Spike?"Kimberly as she held an enraged Tommy back

"A point" Spike said "The boy still loves you and you love him so stop being idiots and make up" he turned towards a confused Katherine and smirked "Want to watch Passions with me in the other room?"

"Surrre?" Katherine looked at him and finally understanding followed him "I love Gwen she's really misunderstood!"

Kimberly turned to Tommy "What were..." but she was cut off by a hard kiss which left them both weak

"What ever happens I couldn't let that vampire the last kiss you had" Tommy said letting her go as he went to get Katherine to leave

"I'd be the leader now" Tommy spun around as Kimberly spoke with a soft smile and tears "You'd have to listen to my warnings and you'd have to put up with Spike"

Tommy laughed and wrapped his arms around her "I don't know that might be asking a lot"

"We'll get him Passions on DVD and lots of scotch he'll learn to love you" Kimberly said smiling before becoming serious "I can't make your decisions for you Tommy this is you chance to walk away and have a safe easy life"

"Kimberly Hart when have I ever picked the easy safe life?" Tommy said "Staying here with you is the easiest decision I've ever made, whatever happens it's my choice and I chose you"

"I love you Captain America" Kimberly said smirking

"I love you stubborn Slayer" Tommy answered kissing her


End file.
